youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Eh 30
Nicholas Amyoony'''https://twitter.com/NickEh30/status/1149727421303623680 (born: ), better known online as '''Nick Eh 30, is a Canadian YouTube Gamer, livestreamer, and a professional Fortnite player who currently resides in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Nick currently has over 2,000 Fortnite wins and is one of the top players in Fortnite along being one of the top streamers on YouTube. On June 8, 2018, Nick and his partner, One_shot_GURL was in a Friday Fortnite Tournament against FaZe Tfue and FaZe Cloak, to see who would get the most kills in "duo squads". Though they all were in squads together, all 4 of them once were able to set a PC Squad kill record of 53, until it was beaten again by Tfue and his team on July 18, 2018. While Nick and One shot did lose, It was a PC world record. Although this wasn't the world record entirely. History Nick started his content making 'The Last Of Us' videos and has been very well-known in the community. He has been noticed by a few of Nick's fans while playing a game of 'The Last Of Us'. Nick used to do a lot of MLG parodies, and a lot of funny moments. 2 years later (2016), Nick started doing 'Uncharted 4' and 'Resident Evil 7' videos, which gave him more audience boost. Nick had played multiple games while still playing The Last Of Us. In 2017, Nick got The Last Of Us 2, storytime, and classic gameplays that Nick always did. Nick had gained over 50,000 subscribers from all the games he played before switching to Fortnite, which is the exact moment he started blowing up. Needless to say, Fortnite is one of the major factors to what got him to where he is today. Currently, he is still playing Fortnite and streaming it daily along with sharing his best Fortnite gameplays and does Fortnite moments off his streams. Personal life Nick is Lebanese-Canadian, or best known as he is of Lebanese descent. Nick has featured his Mom in his videos multiple times. Controversy False Report On April 21, 2019, Nick was qualifying for Fortnite's World Cup tournament with his duo partner I AM WILDCAT. Nick was already eliminated but his partner WILDCAT was still playing. After WILDCAT got eliminated, Nick immediately reported the user who eliminated WILDCAT for using a scrollwheel to build. The scrollwheel building is a new Fortnite mechanic to counter "turtles" in Fortnite, and is also a legal thing to do in Fortnite especially tournaments. When Nick was in process of reporting, he was not confident if the user was using the scrollwheel mechanic or not, went on to take action against the user anyways. It was found out the user Nick reported was a competitive controller player Flux (A.K.A Fluxcious or FluxFN). The reasoning for Flux eliminating WILDCAT was because he replaced WILDCAT's wall to his while WILDCAT was looking at the opposite direction from Flux. Flux had the clear chance of replacing WILDCAT's wall to his. Flux was able to make an edit play to eliminate WILDCAT. This method is a common professional / amateur method done in past tournaments and in regular games. Accusations of Cheating in a Charity Event The 2020 Fortnite Streamer Bowl took place on January 30, 2020 for Charity, with Nick being there with his partner Davis Morgan, and becoming 6th place, earning $30,000 raised to St. Jude.https://twitter.com/NickEh30/status/1223069151083876357 During the Charity event, Nick talked to Davis - stating to land outside of the located area. Nick also adds that they would “only receive a warning” as long as they didn’t break the rules too much.https://twitter.com/KadenOn30FPS/status/1223374560868937728 Liquid Chap mentioned on Twitter that he was frustrated he didn’t place where they “deserved to”.https://twitter.com/LiquidChap/status/1223071206867378176 PewDiePie Shout Out On September 23, 2015, PewDiePie announced a shout out competition, and you're supposed to tell PewDiePie on his official PewDiePie page why you deserve a shout out. Nick did enter the shout out competition. PewDiePie did do this month before the shout outs were given due to there being too many submissions. But, on March 10, 2016, PewDiePie made the shout out video to 10 YouTubers. 3 of the YouTubers were mentioned by PewDiePie, with 7 others just being linked in the description as 'Bonus'. Nick was the 3 YouTubers to be noticed by PewDiePie, and PewDiePie noticed Nick Eh 30 first before the 2 other winners. Thanks to the Shout Out, Nick gained 9,000 subscribers (15K - 24K) thanks to PewDiePie's shout out. 2 years later after Nick's popularity on YouTube, on June 22, 2018, Nick mentioned about the shout out he had won. Nick said, "Hey @pewdiepie, remember when you shouted out my channel over 2 years ago? You picked me out of the thousands of channels that entered your contest. Thanks for seeing something in my channel, and, in a way, believing I could become successful. I made it, dad.". PewDiePie responded with, "That's all you and your grind my dude. Glad to see you're doing well for your self!". And nick finally responded with, "Thanks a lot, pewds. I really, really appreciate it." Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 18, 2018. *2 million subscribers: June 25, 2018. *3 million subscribers: August 23, 2018. *4 million subscribers: February 6, 2019. Video View Milestones *100 million views: June 23, 2018. *200 million views: September 26, 2018. *300 million views: March 27, 2019. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers